Payback
by InsaneFanGirl
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for the murder of his relatives. It is before his 16th birthday. Slash. Dark, Slytherin Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ This is a story I got the idea from a poem I wrote along time ago and it pretty much is what the whole story is about. It is SLASH or Yaoi which means boyXboy love if you don't like it don't read it. It is also most likely going to be violent and most likely 3 to 6 chapters or more if I can do it but no promises.**

**Summery****: Harry was sent to Azkaban for the murder of his relatives, which he committed. This is in the summer before his 16th**** birthday. Dark, independent, powerful Harry.**

**Warnings****: Violence, swearing, slash, sexual situations (MAYBE), incest, Mpreg, AU, and a lot of OCCness on Harry's part. Weasley bashing, excluding the twins, Bill and Charlie(?). **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I only barrow them for my own happiness. I also made no money writing this (unfortunately).**

**Paring's****: HPTR (NOT VOLDEMORT I make Tom Riddle, the one out of the diary, into his own person, with his own name just not at first, just wait and see), FWGW, BWRL, SBFG, LVSS , CWOC (they might not be in the story at all). And these are the only ones that matter the rest are cannon, I think.**

_**Thinking**_

**Parsleltongue **

Mind to mind talking.

Payback.

Prologue:

_Hello, my name is Harry Potter, and I was arrested on June nineteenth for the murders of my dear relatives, Petunia, Vernon, and our dear sweet Dudley Dursley (To bad Marge wasn't there, oh what a shame). Funny thing is I, Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden-Boy, Boy-Who-Lived, actually did kill them. I know, right, the Ministry actually caught the right person, amazing! Well anyway I used a very dark and very painful, for them anyway, ritual for this. And were did I, the personification of light and goodness, find this ritual? Simple, I found it in the mind of our favorite Dark Lord, when he possessed me at the Department of Ministries a few weeks ago. Now while he was chatting up old Dumbles, and throwing what I believe was the killing curse at him. I was sucked into his mind when he tried to take me over, good for me not so much for him, and while there I decided to find and copy all his memories. Yes, yes, I know, how positively un-lightish and wait, I thought the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't think for himself. Ha ha, well anyway I happen to be very intelligent and well not so light or good or nice or innocent or at doing what I'm told. Well anyway, it happened a little like this……._

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_That bitch! She took away the only person, who saw me as me, not my name, or for my money! I'll make her know what my life felt like!!!!_ Snape's taunts on how he was such a spoiled little brat, who had everything, ringing through his head, as he raced through halls in the Department of Ministries, towards the floo networks. He was chasing the escaped convict Bellatrix Lastrange, who had just killed his godfather, Sirius Black, her cousin. He was going to make her feel the pain of losing the only person who loved you no matter what, who was always supposed to be there for you. Make her feel what it felt like to have them ripped away from you so fast that you couldn't even scream.

Harry saw her pause in front of a fire place. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed the look of remorse in her eyes as she looked at him before it was replaced by a mask of hate. But he was not so in went unnoticed.

_I'll make her pay for your death Sirius, I promise._ With that thought Harry stepped forward and screamed, the only curse he knew that would cause the pain he now felt. "Criocio!!!!"

As Bellatrix fell to the ground she was giggling, not screaming.

"You'll have to do better than that, Potter! You have to feel the hate in the spell, the pain you want to cause others! You're--?!" She was cut off, a look of surprise on her face, by the scream that bubbled out of her throat.

"Need to feel the pain, the hate. That's easy, I have fifteen years of it, ever since I can remember, that's all I've been able to feel!" Harry's flat voice was almost drowned out by the 'whoosh' of the floo, making him jerk his head towards the sound and making him lose his concentration, canceling the spell.

Out of one of the many fireplaces that lined the Atrium, stepped none other than Lord Voldemort.

_What's he doing here? _Harry thought in exasperation, backing away from him. _Aren't his Death Eaters enough?_ Harry looked heavenward for an answer. Hastily sidestepping a curse that was flung at him, seconds later.

I don't know, maybe he was bored? The voice in the back of his head piped up.

_Shut up, Tom! I'm a little occupied ,if you didn't notice!_ _?_ Harry snarled.

Fine, I just won't talk to you anymore! The voice, now known as Tom snarled back.

This argument took less than ten seconds, but by the time it was over, Dumbledore had arrived, and him and Voldemort had started to fight, verbally and magically. Bright flashes and fountains of rocks were all the spectators could see along with the occasional, blinding, jet of color. You could barley make out any sound that wasn't crashes of the spells hitting a shield, the wall ,or the floor. But Harry managed to listen past all of the noise and hear the argument.

"Tom, stop this. You could still be forgiven, and--" Dumbledore tried to reason with him, but was cut off by harsh laughter.

"Don't think you can fool me old man! You made me what I am!" At that part Dumbledore tried to intervene, but Voldemort continued without stopping. "You knew how I was treated at the orphanage! You knew about the abuse, you saw the scar's!" At this part Harry narrowed his eyes in thought, that was almost to similar to what Tom had said to him when they first met, he had wondered about Dumbledore's lack of concern, now he knew. Voldemort and Dumbledore were still flinging curses and hexes, and not paying attention to him, he could get to safety if he ran now.

Don't!! He'll wonder if your being controlled! You're a Gryffindor, you run into things, not from them! Tom shouted in Harry's head.

_I thought you weren't speaking____to me. _Harry thought cheekily._ But thanks your right. _Harry added softly.

Thanks, aren't I always? Tom said back slightly mollified. Anyway did you hear what he was saying to Dumbles? If he really did know how he, I, was treated then he most likely knew how you were being treated as well. He finished apologetically. I know how much you wanted him to be different then them, but--.

_It's ok you don't need to explain, I understand, we can't trust anyone but ourselves, and those who work and fight us for it._ Harry took a deep, steadying breath, and if Dumbledore had been watching he would have noticed the uncommonly hard look on his saviors face. But this look did not go unnoticed, no, Bellatrix forgotten in the shadows saw it, and the new disdainful look in Harry's eyes as he looked at the leader of the light. _I'll have to tell my Lord about this. It seems our little savior is not so light after all. _Thought Bellatrix with a small smile.

_Vengeance is sweet, _Harry started tentatively.

Destiny is avoidable, Tom continued for him.

_Hate is a weakness, _Harry replied in a stronger voice.

Love is unkind, Tom said softly, truthfully.

_And payback is a bitch. _They both finished the words they had learned the hard way.

(AN//.: that is my poem)

Tom took a deep, though unneeded, breath and said. Ok, I need you to pay attention and act your part and remember, Hate is a weakness.

Harry sent him a feeling of warmth, and said with a smile in his voice. _I will. I promise._ He then turned his attention back to the fight, which had changed since he had last looked.

There was a pillar of what looked like sand, and it was swirling as if it was caught in the winds of a tornado, it almost reached the domed ceiling of the Atrium, in the center of it was Voldemort and Dumbledore, still fighting. Then something changed, at first he couldn't see what it was, and when he did his eye's widened, and he started looking around wearily. Dumbledore was alone in the sand storm.

When Harry tried to step back, a sudden, earth shattering pain in his head that made him fall to his knees, it felt like it went on for days. Then he felt nothing. He could see nothing, hear nothing, but he felt warm and safe. But he felt like he couldn't remember something important. It was hinting on the outer edges of his conscience, but he couldn't remember._ Maybe if I had a remembral, I could figure it out. _Harry thought dreamily, giggling. Abruptly Harry was sucked into what looked like a large library. He looked around slowly in confusion.

"What…..?"Then Tom appeared in front of him. Harry gasped and stumbled backwards, in surprise.

" Hurry, Harry your in Voldemort's mind. I need you to copy and absorb all of his, mine, memories and knowledge." Tom whispered urgently. "He's possessed you, he can't hold it for long, but you should be able to get it all." Tom finished explaining. Walking forwards and grabbing Harry's shoulders in an almost bruising grip.

"Tom?" Harry whispered quietly in awe, reaching up and brushing small, delicate fingers, against Tom's, high, aristocratic cheekbones. Closing his eye's, Tom leaned his head against the first real physical touch he and Harry had shared, before standing up straight and looking into Harry's beautiful green eyes.

"Come on, Harry we need this knowledge so that we can protect ourselves." Tom whispered softly. Before kissing Harry's forehead lovingly, and leading him to the center of the library.

"But I thought you were a part of his soul? Shouldn't you know this already?" Harry asked. Stumbling slightly, while trying to keep up with Tom's much longer legs.

"No, I only have the knowledge up until I was split from his soul. And after spending so much time away from him, me being his first horux, I've even developed my own personality. My appearance has also changed from that of the original, as well. Therefore the mad rush to get the knowledge." Tom lectured affectionately.

"Oh." Harry mumbled. "So what do I have to do?"

They had finally stopped in a curricular clearing. It was surrounded by twenty to thirty bookcase ends all with sliver name plates with names ranging from first memories to how to speak French. They walked to the center of the clearing and Tom had them kneel.

"Now, Harry I need you to close your eyes and clear your mind for me. Can you do that?" Tom whispered,

"Mm-hm." Harry affirmed closing his eyes.

"Ok, can you reach out and feel the thoughts and memories around us?" Tom asked, looking around worriedly and hoping they could finish this.

Harry tried and almost jerked opened his eyes in surprise. He could feel the thoughts in the books, Voldemort's and Tom's first memories of seeing his mothers face before she fell backward and he was moved. When that faded away Harry saw him speaking to a snake the first time.

"Harry…? Can you feel them?" Tom asked urgently.

"Yea…" Harry nodded his head.

"Ok, now you need to expand your mind until you encompass the whole library. Then you need to grab onto everything and take the thoughts into your mind." Tom said.

"Ok." Harry replied and did as Tom directed. Then he whimpered in pain, it felt like the knowledge was branding itself into his brain.

"Its ok Harry I've got you, it'll be over soon." Tom said as he too felt the knowledge brand itself into his head. When it was over they barley had time to look at each other, before they were once again sucked into Harry's mind.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw Dumbledore's face hovering over his own before he passed out and let the new thoughts organize themselves into his head, with Tom's guidance.

_**.:End Flashback:.**_

_Now wasn't that interesting. I lost my godfather and found out that the one person I didn't make work for my trust had known about not just Tom's abuse, but mine as well. Let's just say life hates me._

_Oh, wondering who Tom is, and how he got in my head, well I got him in my second year in the Chamber of Secrets and well…. Never mind how about I just show you?_

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_I have to save Ginny. Even though her stupid idiot of a brother is being paid to be my friend. The prick, does he think I'm as stupid as he is. She doesn't disserve to die for his mistakes._ These were the thoughts running though one twelve year olds head. His name was Harry Potter and he was trudging through a dark, damp, cave like hallway, that was so far under ground that if they got stuck they would never see sunlight again._ Maybe I should let Ron and Lockhart rot down here. No! Bad Harry that was a Slytherin thought! Think like the Gryffindor, you're supposed to be! _He was trying to get to the Chamber of Secrets, so that he could save a first year girl by the name of Ginny Weasley.

Just as he thought that the hall would go on forever, he saw a vault like door, with snakes carved to look like they were slithering on it. _Oh well it worked the first time, why not the second._

**Open!!** Harry hissed experimentally.

_Huh, it worked. Cool!_ As Harry stepped in to the chamber on the other side of the door, he stopped in surprise. _This place is bigger and more breathtaking than the Great hall was the first time. _Harry thought in amazement.

(AN//.: Now sorry but I'm not going to change anything up until the part with the diary so I'm just going to skip to that part. Sorry.:J )

The past few minutes were just a blur in Harry's head, and his vision was starting to turn black around the edges. He could feel the icy-hot, fire of the Basilisk's venom pouring though his vanes. _I'm going to die._ Were Harry's last clear thought's. Until Fawkes laid his head over the wound and started to cry. Then there was a sudden burst of color behind his eyelids. _When did I close them? _And Harry felt like he had just gotten the best sleep of his life. When he opened his eyes he could see Tom standing over him and looking down at him in curiosity.

"I had forgotten what phoenix tears could do." He said conversationally. As he took a casual step back.

"Why…Why are you doing this?" Harry asked weakly.

"I'm doing this because Dumbledore knew the abuse I suffered. And let it continue. In fact he encouraged it." Tom said in a hiss that was almost parsleltongue.

_What does he mean? That Voldemort was abused to. Then he was right we are similar._

"Well, then I'm sorry Tom." He said, ignoring to look of surprise he got, then he plunged the basilisk fang into the journal. He watched as instead of dieing or disappearing Tom was sucked into his forehead. His mouth opened in a surprised scream as he felt as if his entire being was rearranged.

Harry passed out never noticing Ginny Weasley, waking up with a gasp. Or running over to him.

No by the time Harry was aware again he was in between to crisp sheets in the hospital wing.

_What happened? _Harry thought not opening his eyes.

I don't know, but I can guess. Said a voice in the back of his head, that sounded suspiciously, like sixteen year old Tom Riddle.

_What are you real? _Harry thought in surprise.

Of course! I am. But any way I was a piece of Voldemorts soul and when you stabbed the diary, witch was very rude by the way, I was sucked into you because you also have a piece of his soul in you. Tom explained happily. Now I have someone to talk to!

_You're weird. But I like you. _Harry added quickly._ Do you want to be friends? _Harry asked softly.

Yes, I would like to be. Now get some sleep.Tom added just as softly.

_Ok……_Harry thought back before falling into the best sleep he had ever had in his short life.

_**.:End Flashback:.**_

_So that was how Tom and I became friends. And I now wish that I had let Ginny die 'cuz she is just a hero worshiping bitch in love with my money and my name._

_Well, anyway that is my life in a nutshell. Until next time I suppose. _

_**.:TBC:.**_

_AN//.:_ Ok well that was the longest thing I have ever written. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Harry was sent to Azkaban for the murder of his relatives, which he committed. This is in the summer before his 16th birthday. Dark, independent, powerful Harry.

Warnings: Violence, swearing, slash, sexual situations (MAYBE), incest, Mpreg, AU, and a lot of OCCness on Harry's part. Weasley bashing, excluding the twins, Bill and Charlie(?).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I only barrow them for my own happiness. I also made no money writing this (unfortunately).

Paring's: HPTR (NOT VOLDEMORT), FWGW, BWRL, SBFG, LVSS , CWOC (they might not be in the story at all). And these are the only ones that matter the rest are cannon, I think.

_Thinking_

**Parsleltongue **

Mind to mind talking.

Payback.

Chapter 1.

Harry Potter sat bloody and bleeding in his cramped prison cell. After being tossed into it by three auror's after a few friendly punches. When they were out of sight, the warmth of there patronus' disappeared, and he felt the cold touches of the Dementors aura against his own. But he no longer felt the despair, heard the screams of his mother, or felt the pain of past beatings. He felt a malicious smile spread across he face as he felt the ice of his new powers spread through his vanes. He felt his smile get wider as he thought of what he had done to get them.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

Harry potter sat in his room at number four privet drive, speaking to the voice in his head.

_So, my parents were Death Eaters? _Harry asked his heads occupant.

Yes, according to what we now know, they were part of the inner circle. Replied it's occupant, Tom.

Laying down on his thin, lumpy bed Harry looked at the ceiling in thought. _And Voldemort didn't kill them Dumblefuck did. And he tried to save me, but Dumblefuck took control of him and forced him to try to kill me, because I am apparently going to ruthlessly slaughter him and his precious order?_ Harry asked happily.

Yes. Tom said in amusement, sending Harry a feeling of love.

_That's fun. I hope we do that soon._ Harry said in contentment, sending Tom a smile. _So, since we have all this knowledge……. We mind as well use it, yea?_ Harry asked hopefully.

What did you have in mind?

Harry smiled. _I was hoping you'd say that._ Tom sent a questioning feeling. _It's a blood ritual that will unlock any and all creature blood or something like that. It's called 'Dark Blood's Release.' Sound's promising don't you think?_ Harry asked.

Voldemort and well, I, never tried that because we are so bloody bad at blood magic of any kind that I'm surprised that the potion that brought him back even worked. Then again he used your blood so maybe you should try, I think you'd have a better chance at it then we ever did. Tom said.

_Cool! We already have all the things we need downstairs. No shopping, and we get rid of the relatives in one go, brilliant huh? _Harry thought cheerfully, getting up from the bed in his small room, Harry walked to the door and waved his hand unlocking all of the locks instantly._ Well, here goes nothing._ Harry walked down the short hallway and the stairs silently. After he had stood in the doorway in the family room for about five minutes, his uncle finally noticed him.

"What are you doing out of your room boy!" His uncle roared furiously, stomping over to him.

"Wale watching, it's quite fun, there are two of them in this very room." Harry said nodding.

His uncles beady eyes narrowed as he worked out what Harry had said. When he finally did, he turned an awful puce. Harry and Tom watched in interest. I wonder if he's gonna explode. Tom said conversantly.

"Boy!!" His uncle screamed, drawing the attention of his wife and son, as he brought his fist down to punch Harry, but Harry caught his hand. With a harsh tug and a twist, he snapped his uncle's wrist. As his uncle fell to the floor screaming and his aunt and cousin stared at him in horror, Harry said calmly.

"Hurt's doesn't it. That's what I felt like when I was three and you stepped on my wrist in the beating you gave me for fainting in the yard because I hadn't been fed in a week, and what would the neighbor think if they found a freak in your yard." Harry ranted sarcastically as he kicked his uncle in his ribs, face, stomach and extremities. His uncles grunts of pain and, his aunts and cousins little whimpers of fear were music to his ears.

As much as I'm enjoying this I think you should get on with the ritual. Tom said regretfully.

_Ok…_ Harry sighed dramatically.

"Well seeing as I'm on a schedule I have to get on with the show, unfortunately……" Harry sighed, as he waved his hand his uncle, aunt and cousin were, bound, gagged, and lifted into the air. Another wave of his hand and the furniture and rug disappeared leaving a clear room and the hard wood floor beneath. Yet another wave and his 'loving' relatives were dropped roughly onto the floor in the shape of a triangle with about a foot between there feet and the next person's head.

Ok, now you need to slit there throught's and then use there blood to carve the runes for rebirth, life, power and death, over and over in that order about two feet away in a circle. Tom instructed, as he went over the memory of the ritual.

_Ok.._ Harry swiftly conjured a ceremonial knife, it had blue and green gems set as the eyes on two intertwining snakes on it's hilt, the blade was about five inches in length.

"Hmmmm.. Who should go first….. Well Uncle Vernon is the one who abused me the most." Harry deliberated, as he tapped the flat of the blade against his palm. "But Dudley….. Well he ate the food I wanted…. And Aunt Petunia well you're just a bitch who abused her little sisters only child because you were jealous of her….. Yea it's decided Auntie can go first!" Harry said cheerfully, as he ran the knife down his aunts pale cheek. She started sobbing loudly and trying to speak, but couldn't around the gag. "What was that… Oh here let me get rid of that for you." Harry said, cutting the gag, slicing her cheek in the process.

"Please..huuh… Don't do this." Petunia sobbed pathetically.

"Hmmm, let me think, did you help me when I begged Vernon dearest to stop beating me, as you watched from the doorway? Umm, No you didn't; you let him beat an innocent child just shy of death over and over again for years…..So no Aunt Petunia enjoy your after life, 'cuz I know I'm gonna." Harry said softly. He then rested the edge of the knife against her neck, smiled at her sweetly, then cut deep and fast.

As the blood spurted out of his aunts neck, Harry smiled as he heard her drowning in her own blood.

Hurry, Harry because she's dead the wards will start falling and then Dumbles, and his bloody order of chickens will come running to your rescue. Tom said sarcastically.

_Fine, ruin all my fun. _Harry pouted as he dispatched his uncle and cousin.

"Well that was messy." Harry said to the body of his aunt, cousin and uncle, as he looked at his now blood soaked clothes.

Just carve the runes already. Tom said impatiently.

_What do you think I'm doing, sipping tea? _Harry said childishly, as he hurriedly carver the runes. Almost slipping several times in the blood covered floor.

_Ok I'm done._ Harry said as he stood in the center of his relatives bodies.

You start chanting. Tom replied.

_Ok here goes nothing._ Harry said, taking a deep breath, he started.

"_**Take the lives of these people, three.**_

_**Use there soul's to better me.**_

_**Drink there unwilling blood, **_

_**Take there unwilling sacrifice,**_

_**To make me what I was meant to be.**_

_**Let my power break free of it's mortal bonds,**_

_**And let it flow freely.**_

_**And make me what I was born to be."**_

(AN//.: This is supposed to be in Latin, but seeing as I don't know any, this is what it is.:.//)

As his voice died, Harry's body jerked in a silent scream, his back bowed, his eye's wide, he started to glow, as the magic in his body and the air around him charged.

As she felt the ritual be invoked, and it draw on her powers, Mother Magic looked at her favorite child. What she saw made her smile. She would make sure her baby was taken care of, with a few tugs her will was done. She hoped her favorite liker her gift.

As Mother Magic made some changes, Harry's already short height got ever smaller, it was now an even five feet. His hair was now reaching his lower back and framing his face. His skin a sickly pale and littered with scare's , was now a creamy white, and perfectly smooth. He, now dressed in only a black flowing robe (AN//.: think temple priestesses clothes in ancient Greece only covering less.://) floated gently to the ground. As he opened his now uncovered eyes; he saw the now much larger form of Tom Riddle kneeling over him looking at him lovingly.

"Tom….How…?" Harry breathed reaching out to him.

"I don't know and don't care as long as I'm with you." Tom said. Grabbing Harry's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"You know it's going to get confusing, between you Tom and Voldemort Tom." Harry said dazedly.

"It's the first time you see me in the flesh, and all you can say it's going to get confusing." Tom said in amusement. "Well if it's going to bother you so much why don't you pick a new name for me." He finished seriously, running his large hand though Harry's silky black hair.

"Ok." Harry thought for a moment as he maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Tom's lap, looking into his eye's. "Aidan….Aidan Angel Kieran, 'cuz you're my dark angel." Harry said wrapping his delicate arms around the strong shoulders in front of him.

"Ok whatever you say love." The newly named Aidan whispered, as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's. When his tongue snaked out to swipe at the seam in Harry's lips, Harry's mouth opened instantly in surprise, and his tongue then started to explore the new territory. With Harry's first soft moan of pleasure Aidan lost control, and looping his tanned arm around Harry's small waist he pulled their hips together roughly. Aidan crushed there mouths together; when air became an issue he pulled back, only to trail his lips in, wet opened mouth kisses down the pale neck in front of him. Harry's gasps and moan's only making him want to mark what was his even more. As his lips reached Harry shoulder he nosed away the neck of the silky black robe away, then bit down until he tasted blood.

As he felt the sharp pleasure pain of the bite, Harry started to move his hips against Aidan's desperately, clutching at Aidan's shoulders for leverage. When he felt Aidan's hardness against his own and felt Aidan's harsh moan in his neck, he came with a keening wail.

With Harry shuddering against him the way he was and the sound he had made ringing in his ears, Aidan thrust up two, three times, then climaxed also with a low moan. He then growled as he felt someone Aparating into the vicinity. _Perfect timing as always Albus. What a way to ruin the afterglow._ Aidan ranted in his head.

"Come on Harry we have to leave or they'll get us." Aidan sighed. He kissed Harry lightly for of the whimper he let out as Aidan pulled away from him. "I know love I don't want to move either, but we have to." He stood and put Harry lightly on his feet, still supporting him slightly. He then waved his hand and he was dressed in lose fitting black jeans and a tight black t-shirt, with a light sliver outline of the Slytherin crest on it; Harry was dressed in a short black frilly skirt with leggings that had black and green horizontal stripes and went to mid-calf, his shirt was like Aidan's. They were both wearing black dragon hide boots that sliver buckles. Aidan leered as he saw what his little love was wearing.

"Ok, I have an idea." Harry said looking up and his lover; blushing when he saw what he was wearing, but didn't say anything or change it. _Oh dear god I'm in love with a pervert…Oh, well, at least the skirt is nice._ Harry thought running his hand lightly down the soft skirt.He then warded the house so no one could enter, "I let them take me-" Holding up a hand when Aidan moved to protest. "I'll most likely be put directly into prison, don't worry. And you'll go and speak to Voldemort about what we now know and what we did. You then just have to come break me out……Kay?" Harry said burring his face in Aidan's chest.

"Ok, but I want you to be careful, please?" Aidan then cupped Harry's face, and kissed his lips lightly. Before Aparating to the location he could feel the soul, that he was no longer a part of, at.

After Aidan was gone Harry put up a glamour, making him look like he used to, and soaked in blood. He then made the living room look like it was covered in blood, and scattered with body parts. Next he sat in the middle of all the carnage, and started rocking back and forth. He then plastered a insane smile on his face and released the wards on the door.

When the arour's and the order came rushing in, with Dumbledore in the lead, he was even humming. "What happened here, my boy?" Dumbledore asked in his fake grandfatherly voice. As he shook Harry by his shoulders, his head lolling limply.

"Payback's a bitch." Harry said, blinking up at Dumbledore innocently, he then went back to his insane humming.

_**.:End Flashback:.**_

_I was right I got sent straight to prison. _Harry thought bitterly.

I'm sorry. Aidan thought to him affectionately, if hurriedly.

_Is it bad I feel no remorse? _Harry thought disinterestedly, as he flexed his aura to encompass his body in it's almost warmth.

No it's not. And we're almost there, love. Aidan whispered in his mind.

_It's ok. I'm fine take your time. I Love you. Harry whispered softly. As he curled up in the corner of his cell, hugging himself, his head on his knees. He looked when he herd footsteps and felt Aidan's and Voldemort's aura, along with several others he couldn't remember._

_When the door opened Aidan rushed in and picked him up, Harry wrapped his legs around his waist to keep from falling, and nuzzled Aidan's neck purring. As Aidan ran his hands up and down his back, he then cupped Harry's ass to help him support himself._

"_As cute as this is, we really need to hurry." Voldemort said, ignoring the scowls he got from the two cuddling lovers. "And Harry, seeing as we haven't met on good term's up until now, I'd like to introduce myself. You can call me Tom or Uncle or whatever you want seeing as I'm one of your godfathers." Tom said as they hurried to the Apraration point._

"_I'll call you Tom." Harry said as they Disaparated._

_.:TBC:._

_AN//.: Well that's as far as I'm gonna go I've got some idea's for the next chapter but I don't know how its gonna go yet, so it might be a little longer that a week for an update._

_P.S. That was my first even remotely close to sex scene, what do you think?_

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! _


	3. AN

I'm sorry but I decided to wait to post more until I found a beta. If you want to be one or can help me find one then PM me……..So Sorry.

Love InsaneFanGirl.


	4. Chapter 3

AN.:// Thanks to all my reviewers, and I'm glad you all liked what I put Harry in. J Also I'm telling you now about a couple that I forgot (aka just thought of J) of and am you telling you of, it is Nev Longbottom (I cannot spell his name, but I'm changing it anyway.) and Blaise Zimbini (?).

_Thinking_

**Parsleltongue **

Mind to mind talking.

Last time:

"I'll call you Tom." Harry said as they Disaparated.

/////////

Payback.

Chapter 2.

After the uncomfortable sensation of Aparating was over Harry , still cradled in Aidan's arms, opened his eyes and noticed that they were in front of what looked like a castle. It was a large sprawling building that looked like it was made out of black marble. There were several towers with what looked like beautiful gardens on top of them. _This is nice._ Harry thought, cuddling into Aidan's warmth as he quickly marched up the stone walkway.

Harry looked up when he heard something odd, it sounded like someone was cooing at him. What he saw disturbed him, it was Bellatrix Lastrange's (AN:.// Spelling?..:://) smiling face hovering a few inches from his own. He, like any sensible person, screamed. Loudly. It made Aidan snarl at Bellatrix and pull Harry away from the creepy ass bitch, I mean witch.

"Leave them alone Bella. Harry just preformed a ritual that makes you feel like shit after the rush of power wears off." Tom said,(AKA Voldemort, not Aidan. When you see Tom now, it means Voldemort.) looking back at Harry who nodded sleepily against Aidan's neck.

"Yes My Lord." Bellatrix sighed. She then pouted when she saw the glare Aidan was throwing at her. _Aww, now I'll never get to see little Harry._ Bellatrix thought as she followed her lord inside.

_I'm so sleepy!_ Harry whined in his head. Harry was still cradled in Aidan's arms, and was only half listening to the conversation that was going on around him. It seemed Tom was going to give Aidan and him a room in the family wing of the manor. _Yay! Now we can cuddle!_

Are you ok, Harry? Aidan thought to him.

Yep, but I want to sleep so bad!! Harry whined to him.

Ok, we're heading to our room now. Aidan told Harry amusedly.

When they got to their new room and everybody had said their goodnight's, Aidan put Harry down on the bed that was in the center of the room. It was a four-poster bed made out of a dark cheery wood , with light forest green hangings and coverlet, and black silk sheets. Harry cuddled into the sheets purring. He then shuddered when Aidan spelled his clothes off with a wave of his wrist.

"Night, night Aidan." Harry mumbled rubbing his face into a pillow, as Aidan slipped into bed behind him.

"Night love." Aidan sighed as he pressed up against Harry's bare back. They were asleep in moments.

_**.: 12 Gimmwald Place:.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore ranted and raved as he strode around the kitchen. Never noticing the loathing**_

_**in the eyes of three redhead's and a certain sandy haired werewolf. **_

_**TBC…….**_

_**AN:. I know this is way shorter than my others but I have a good reason, I swear!….. Ok I don't but I can't add any more unless I want to ruin some surprises! I'm so sorry and hope you forgive me! Review even it is to complain!**_


End file.
